Atlas
Name: Atlas Height: 3,975 meters Weight: 5,000,000 tons Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Earthquake, Smash, Bite Secondary Attacks: Children Swarm, Rubble Throw Primary Weapon: Earthquake Secondary Weapon: Children Energy Style: Mainly Parasitic Overview "Atlas", as dubbed by all who have seen this terrible menace, is a massive, arachnid-like alien that uses massive pieces of the surrounding ground as a shell to protect her young in, allowing them to grow and be used as a weapon to gain her food and energy. Origin No one knows what planet Atlas's species comes from. All that is known about her is that she can produce her young at an incredible pace, most likely due to the fact that she uses them as a weapon, allowing her to gain energy and food, as she is incredibly massive and finds it hard to move long distances for food. She is by far one of the largest kaiju spotted, eating entire kaiju whole at times. Energy System Atlas can regenerate her energy very slowly through stamina and normal means, but alone this is not enough to keep her in combat. To do this, she sends out her children, which are small, worm-like beings that quickly swarm the opponent, damage them, and bring back scraps of their flesh back to Atlas, which allows her to regenerate her energy through eating them. Ranged Combat Atlas is limited at ranged combat. She can send parts of her shell flying at opponents, but it deals little damage and is heavily affected by gravity. Her children can also be counted as a ranged weapon, as she sends them in waves to damage and steal the opponents energy. Grappling Atlas is unable to rear up on her hind legs to grab opponents, but her mouth can do the job just fine on smaller kaijus, allowing her to bite them, dealing massive damage and stealing their energy, or even swallow the smallest ones, leaving them to die at the hands of her stomach acids. Melee Combat Atlas can smash her legs into the ground, causing small tremors that tear open the ground, causing high damage to the kaijus caught in them. This also throws them off balance. She can also bite, dealing very high damage and steal some energy. Rage Atlas slams 3 of her legs into the ground, sending out a massive shockwave that devastates a large circular area around her. It only affects the ground, however; if the timing is right, you can dodge with a jump. If you fail, however, you will be met with massive damage and most likely being staggered, leaving you at the mercy of Atlas. Weaknesses Despite her size and incredible health amount, her head is vunerable and takes high damage. She also turns and moves very slowly, allowing faster kaiju to out-maneuver her. Lastly, her shell can be broken off, causing her children to be exposed on her back before they can be given birth to, and her back is her weakest area. External links *Rweverett99 Kaijuvers Category:Building Based Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Rweverett99 Category:Brown Kaiju